1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower rinse system for use in prisons and like facilities, and more particularly, a shower rinse system installed in shower stalls that provides a means to mix a selected product, like a medicated shampoo or other chemical for example, with the water that flows from the conventional shower head of a shower device.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Many penal institutions, such as prisons, jails and the like require in-coming inmates for example, to shower when the inmate is initially incarcerated. It is further common for the institution to require the inmate to apply certain cleansing and/or medicated products during the shower process. While soap or the like is conventionally available for cleansing, stronger materials such as medicated shampoo or other chemicals are often required during the shower in order to effectively cleanse and remove any parasites and their eggs that may infest the skin or hair. It is obviously necessary for each inmate to achieve such a cleansing prior to that inmate joining the institution's population.
Officers working in the penal institution will often supply a selected amount of any such medicated product to the inmate just prior to the inmate entering the shower. The inmate is then instructed to manually apply the product during the shower. Obviously if the inmate applies the product improperly or intentionally avoids applying the product the risk exists that the inmate remains infested, and may therefore infest other inmates. As a result, the officer is required to monitor the inmate during the shower process in order to verify that the inmate applied the medicated product properly. Such monitoring is time consuming for the officer and a misuse of the institution's employee resources. Further, human mistake and oversight by the officer is possible resulting in the inmate remaining infested and therefore infesting the prison population.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of prior art.